The Codeless: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 110: "The Codeless." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:08,874 --> 00:01:09,685 Sí? 3 00:01:09,876 --> 00:01:12,999 N’hi ha una torre activada al sector de les muntanyes. El XANA ha llançat un atac. 4 00:01:13,250 --> 00:01:20,251 Vine a la fàbrica i ràpid. Ja he virtualitzat ľAelita i ľUlrich, i hi són a Lyoko. Dóna’t pressa i vés amb compte amb ľespectre. 5 00:01:20,437 --> 00:01:21,999 Entesos, Einstein. 6 00:01:40,140 --> 00:01:42,140 Jeremie, ľespectre em persegueix, sóc el seu objectiu! 7 00:01:42,389 --> 00:01:44,263 Digues als altres que desactivin la torre de pressa! 8 00:01:49,082 --> 00:01:51,019 Rebut, Jeremie, som en camí. 9 00:01:51,893 --> 00:01:54,893 Odio quan el XANA llança un atac a trenc ďalba. 10 00:01:59,585 --> 00:02:02,085 Jeremie, aquest espectre es veu molt fort! 11 00:02:02,276 --> 00:02:05,023 Corre i evita que et toqui! Podria robar-te molts codis. 12 00:02:06,700 --> 00:02:07,701 Gairebé ja hi som. 13 00:02:23,385 --> 00:02:26,069 Ulrich, Aelita, he detectat alguna cosa davant vostre. 14 00:02:26,258 --> 00:02:28,197 Tens raó, són tres crancs. 15 00:02:39,910 --> 00:02:42,786 Jo m’encarrego dels crustacis i tu de la torre, ďacord? 16 00:02:46,380 --> 00:02:48,503 Ei, invertebrats, per aquí! 17 00:03:16,686 --> 00:03:17,999 Sir! 18 00:03:18,189 --> 00:03:20,312 Della Robbia, recupera ľalè! 19 00:03:21,890 --> 00:03:25,391 Aquest tipus és molt bo, hauries ďafegir-lo a ľequip. 20 00:03:26,703 --> 00:03:29,392 Gràcies, Della Robbia, molt bona idea! 21 00:03:30,142 --> 00:03:32,206 Ei, tu! Ets nou per aquí, oi? 22 00:03:32,393 --> 00:03:34,830 Sabies que Kàdic té un bon programa esportiu? 23 00:03:34,956 --> 00:03:38,581 Uau, és molt ràpid! Voldria tenir-lo en el nostre ľequip. 24 00:03:47,591 --> 00:03:49,530 Vinga, per aquí! 25 00:04:11,338 --> 00:04:14,963 Jeremie, ľhe perdut. Digues, qui és el més llest? 26 00:04:24,351 --> 00:04:24,915 Odd? 27 00:04:25,103 --> 00:04:26,603 Ajuda! Ajuda! 28 00:04:26,727 --> 00:04:27,414 Odd! 29 00:04:28,171 --> 00:04:30,986 Ulrich, Aelita, he perdut contacte amb ľOdd. 30 00:04:31,111 --> 00:04:32,235 Ja gairebé hi sóc. 31 00:04:39,151 --> 00:04:41,089 Compte, Aelita! Ja vinc! 32 00:04:45,152 --> 00:04:46,153 Gràcies, Ulrich. 33 00:04:46,718 --> 00:04:47,781 De res. 34 00:04:50,662 --> 00:04:51,785 Vaig a entrar, Jeremie. 35 00:04:55,163 --> 00:04:56,786 — Ei! — Aelita, què passa? 36 00:04:57,164 --> 00:05:01,037 La torre… La torre ha estat desactivada sola. 37 00:05:02,116 --> 00:05:05,369 Odd, pots sentir-me? Què passa? 38 00:05:05,618 --> 00:05:10,305 Jeremie, no ho entenc. Ľespectre m’havia agafat i de sobte ha explotat. 39 00:05:19,434 --> 00:05:21,183 İ doncs, quants codis he perdut? 40 00:05:21,306 --> 00:05:22,996 Els has perdut tots. 41 00:05:23,183 --> 00:05:24,808 Què? 42 00:05:30,557 --> 00:05:34,872 İ ara el XANA té un 85% de poder? Quin malson… 43 00:05:35,748 --> 00:05:38,999 Per això el XANA ha aturat el seu atac. Ľespectre li ha robat tots els seus codis. 44 00:05:39,374 --> 00:05:43,122 Pitjor encara, sense codis no podràs desactivar torres. 45 00:05:44,254 --> 00:05:50,691 Llavors m’han atrapat com a un principiant, han robat tots els meus codis i sóc inútil contra el XANA. Faig fàstic. 46 00:06:02,193 --> 00:06:03,319 Teniu notícies de ľOdd? 47 00:06:03,630 --> 00:06:05,818 No, només ha desaparegut. Estic una mica preocupat. 48 00:06:06,069 --> 00:06:08,006 No has tingut cura del teu propi amic? 49 00:06:08,194 --> 00:06:10,131 Creus que tu ho faries millor? 50 00:06:15,696 --> 00:06:16,506 És ell! 51 00:06:17,447 --> 00:06:19,321 “Urgent, ens veiem al gimnàs”. 52 00:06:19,821 --> 00:06:20,759 Anem. 53 00:06:31,702 --> 00:06:33,641 Odd, ets aquí? 54 00:06:36,773 --> 00:06:40,088 İ si és un altre atac del XANA? Ja ha hackejat els mòbils abans. 55 00:06:45,274 --> 00:06:46,589 Què és això? 56 00:06:55,890 --> 00:06:57,828 Ah, bravo, ben fet. 57 00:06:57,953 --> 00:06:59,076 Odd, què coi estàs fent? 58 00:06:59,327 --> 00:07:02,454 Només un petit experiment per demostrar-vos que sou preses fàcils. 59 00:07:02,577 --> 00:07:04,576 İ que els “Sense codis” han de protegir als que tenen codis. 60 00:07:04,704 --> 00:07:05,956 A què et refereixes amb “Sense codis”? 61 00:07:06,205 --> 00:07:08,390 Els “Sense codis” som en William, en Jeremie i jo. 62 00:07:08,768 --> 00:07:13,330 Els altres tenen codis, ľUlrich, ľAelita i la Yumi. 63 00:07:13,839 --> 00:07:17,650 Sereu els propers objectius del XANA. Així que veniu amb mi, us ensenyaré una sorpresa. 64 00:07:17,778 --> 00:07:20,526 No, gràcies, ja he tingut masses sorpreses per avui. 65 00:07:21,419 --> 00:07:22,607 Seguiu-me. 66 00:07:25,734 --> 00:07:27,548 İ aquí està el refugi! 67 00:07:29,228 --> 00:07:32,353 Té menjar i allò necessari per a sobreviure. 68 00:07:32,916 --> 00:07:35,164 Genial, però per a què és això? 69 00:07:35,479 --> 00:07:40,605 És senzill. Si el XANA ataca, els que tenen codis i no són a Lyoko poden amagar-se aquí sota protecció ďun “Sense codis”. 70 00:07:44,168 --> 00:07:46,105 No pot ser, n’hi ha una altra torre activada a Lyoko! 71 00:07:46,364 --> 00:07:49,730 ĽUlrich i jo hem anat aquest matí, no podem tornar-hi. 72 00:07:50,482 --> 00:07:54,232 Sembla que haureu de quedar-vos al refugi sota la meva protecció. 73 00:07:54,545 --> 00:07:56,920 Jeremie, vaig a buscar en William i ens trobarem a la fàbrica. 74 00:08:02,569 --> 00:08:04,069 Sóc genial. 75 00:08:12,507 --> 00:08:14,443 El XANA ha llançat un altre atac. 76 00:08:20,759 --> 00:08:24,383 Mira, sé que no estàs amb ganes de treballar, però no n’hi ha una altra opció. 77 00:08:25,134 --> 00:08:28,134 Suggereixo una excepció, només la suﬁcient per ocupar-nos ďaixò. 78 00:08:31,823 --> 00:08:32,884 Està bé? 79 00:08:38,824 --> 00:08:39,760 Molt bé. 80 00:08:47,884 --> 00:08:49,072 Segur que això és bona idea? 81 00:08:49,757 --> 00:08:52,884 No et preocupis, només tanca el forrellat i jo m’encarregaré de la resta. 82 00:08:55,458 --> 00:08:56,707 Ah, amb això serà suﬁcient. 83 00:08:59,709 --> 00:09:01,459 Esteu a punt? 84 00:09:15,022 --> 00:09:16,335 Transfereixo la Yumi. 85 00:09:21,462 --> 00:09:23,023 Transfereixo en William. 86 00:09:27,088 --> 00:09:28,212 Virtualització! 87 00:09:41,139 --> 00:09:42,515 Yumi, ťenvio el teu vehicle. 88 00:09:44,454 --> 00:09:46,956 En uns segons us enviaré les coordenades de la torre. 89 00:09:47,867 --> 00:09:49,807 William, saps que no és fàcil entendre’t? 90 00:09:50,181 --> 00:09:54,807 Un dia vols estar desesperadament al grup, i un altre dia ens ignores. 91 00:09:55,932 --> 00:09:58,869 Per què? És per mi? 92 00:10:00,540 --> 00:10:03,290 Bé, ja les tinc. Heu ďanar a ľoest per les dunes. 93 00:10:14,668 --> 00:10:16,104 Odd, què passa? 94 00:10:16,231 --> 00:10:18,604 Jeremie, podries reconstruir la cara de ľespectre, si us plau? 95 00:10:21,168 --> 00:10:25,981 El tinc. Té 16 anys, és de pell fosca, té el cabell curt i aspecte ďatleta. 96 00:10:26,108 --> 00:10:29,233 Oh, no! És el mateix tipus ďaquest matí! No m’ho puc creure. 97 00:10:33,810 --> 00:10:34,935 Per què ťatures? 98 00:10:35,184 --> 00:10:39,064 Necessitava comprovar el camí. A més, no m’agrada aquest lloc. És massa silenciós. 99 00:10:40,875 --> 00:10:43,625 Fas broma? No n’hi ha monstres en bastants quilòmetres. 100 00:11:03,289 --> 00:11:05,601 Saps una cosa? Això no és gaire fàcil. 101 00:11:11,796 --> 00:11:12,982 Ens hem de cobrir! 102 00:11:13,173 --> 00:11:14,422 Molt bé, anem! 103 00:11:26,234 --> 00:11:28,234 No ens deixaran mai en pau! 104 00:11:28,362 --> 00:11:30,550 Hem de ser més llestos que ells. 105 00:11:39,426 --> 00:11:43,489 Estàs segur que això funciona? Perquè ľespectre és massa fort. 106 00:11:43,616 --> 00:11:45,676 Tranquil, tot està sota control. 107 00:11:54,403 --> 00:11:55,593 Eh… Prohibit el pas, amic. 108 00:11:57,280 --> 00:11:58,467 Oh, no! 109 00:12:05,914 --> 00:12:07,290 Odd, fes alguna cosa, ràpid! 110 00:12:14,914 --> 00:12:16,290 Correu! 111 00:12:34,107 --> 00:12:34,918 Odd? 112 00:12:35,047 --> 00:12:36,295 Jeremie, ľespectre és un travessa-parets! 113 00:12:36,546 --> 00:12:37,107 Què? 114 00:12:37,357 --> 00:12:39,607 Acaba de travessar el refugi i ara persegueix ľUlrich i ľAelita! 115 00:12:40,982 --> 00:12:45,360 William, Yumi, el pla de ľOdd ha fracassat. Heu de desactivar la torre de pressa. 116 00:12:49,833 --> 00:12:52,332 Estava clar que aquest pla no funcionaria. 117 00:12:52,461 --> 00:12:54,020 Hem de parar-los una trampa. 118 00:12:54,146 --> 00:12:59,148 Molt bé, això és el que farem. Jo sóc el més ràpid, així que els atrauré i tu els ataques per darrere. 119 00:12:59,273 --> 00:13:00,898 Més ràpid? Fas broma? 120 00:13:11,024 --> 00:13:13,776 Ľhe donat de ple al blanc. İ tu no volies treballar en equip… 121 00:13:14,150 --> 00:13:16,336 Molt bé, està bé. Anem a la torre. 122 00:13:25,454 --> 00:13:27,770 No he pogut protegir-los. Sóc un idiota… 123 00:13:27,955 --> 00:13:31,082 Relaxa’t, Odd. Les coses estan millor, la Yumi i en William gairebé hi són. 124 00:13:31,310 --> 00:13:37,060 Està bé, però el refugi ha estat un fracàs total. Em sento tan inútil… 125 00:13:37,185 --> 00:13:37,811 Ànim. 126 00:13:38,122 --> 00:13:40,246 Jeremie, aquí hi ha una cosa estranya. 127 00:13:41,311 --> 00:13:43,560 És una bogeria, n’hi ha un altre William! 128 00:13:43,811 --> 00:13:45,935 William? William! 129 00:13:46,123 --> 00:13:49,061 Eh? Com és que hi ha un altre William? 130 00:13:53,498 --> 00:13:55,188 Benvingut a casa, William. 131 00:14:13,972 --> 00:14:16,104 Vés amb compte, Yumi. Has perdut la meitat dels teus punts. 132 00:14:16,410 --> 00:14:16,974 Estic bé. 133 00:14:17,221 --> 00:14:20,846 No, no està bé. Tu ets ľúnica que pot desactivar la torre. 134 00:14:21,786 --> 00:14:29,597 Me n’alegro que tu i la teva amiga hagueu vingut. Ara em podré divertir, em feia molta falta. M’avorria una mica. 135 00:14:30,308 --> 00:14:32,681 Jeremie, tenim un problema greu. 136 00:14:32,870 --> 00:14:36,743 Odd, la Yumi i en William estan atrapats. No podran desactivar la torre per ara! 137 00:14:37,006 --> 00:14:38,756 Hem ďevitar que perdin més codis. 138 00:14:38,945 --> 00:14:42,320 Digues, William, per què no protegeixes la teva amiga? 139 00:14:42,883 --> 00:14:45,821 En canvi, crec que tens alguns sentiments per aquesta noia. 140 00:14:46,071 --> 00:14:53,895 No la protegeixes perquè et sents traït, enganyat, manipulat. İ saps que tinc raó. 141 00:14:58,887 --> 00:15:00,260 Ets el segon plat. İnútil pel combat. 142 00:15:00,635 --> 00:15:07,699 El tipus agradable, que és un bon lluitador però és refusat quan no el necessiten. 143 00:15:08,050 --> 00:15:13,051 William, no ľescoltis. Et vol enganyar. Resisteix, ets més fort que ell. 144 00:15:13,236 --> 00:15:18,428 Aquí ets un rei. Res et pot ferir, sobretot una noia com ella. 145 00:15:46,057 --> 00:15:48,246 Odd, vine aquí. He de parlar amb tu. 146 00:15:49,072 --> 00:15:53,888 William, ťho suplico, haig de desactivar la torre. ĽAelita i ľUlrich ens necessiten. 147 00:15:54,013 --> 00:15:54,762 Atura’t. 148 00:15:54,888 --> 00:15:56,763 William, no ho facis. 149 00:15:57,200 --> 00:16:01,637 Està bé, William, fes-ho. No podrà ferir-te quan estigui lluny. 150 00:16:01,952 --> 00:16:05,701 No ľescoltis! Només vol els codis. Tu no ľimportes res. 151 00:16:10,825 --> 00:16:13,391 Ho veus? Està abandonant-te una altra vegada. 152 00:16:15,140 --> 00:16:17,266 İ no saps de quina classe és? 153 00:16:18,849 --> 00:16:22,722 És increïble! Un noi veloç a Kàdic i sóc ľúltim en assabentar-me. 154 00:16:24,576 --> 00:16:27,203 Si com a mínim sabés el seu nom… 155 00:16:40,616 --> 00:16:43,805 Us recordo als estudiants que està prohibit córrer pels passadissos. 156 00:16:44,057 --> 00:16:48,242 Si voleu córrer, us heu ďunir a ľequip ďatletisme. Us espero. 157 00:16:50,778 --> 00:16:51,528 Eh? 158 00:17:04,780 --> 00:17:06,469 Odd? 159 00:17:06,655 --> 00:17:10,470 Jeremie, he trobat el seu punt feble. Ľespectre es congela quan escolta el so dels altaveus. 160 00:17:10,716 --> 00:17:13,092 És clar, havia ďhaver-ho endevinat abans! 161 00:17:13,219 --> 00:17:15,592 Les ones electromagnètiques pertorben la seva estructura molecular. 162 00:17:15,908 --> 00:17:18,220 Gràcies, Einstein, què faig ara? 163 00:17:18,343 --> 00:17:20,470 İntenta que escolti més veus. 164 00:17:22,103 --> 00:17:24,730 Yumi, m’escoltes? Yumi! 165 00:17:25,667 --> 00:17:30,105 Sí, ťescolto. Però en William, el de debò, em persegueix. 166 00:17:35,307 --> 00:17:36,618 No, William! 167 00:17:37,430 --> 00:17:41,245 William, escolta’m. Si fas això, el XANA guanyarà. 168 00:17:41,814 --> 00:17:43,504 İ ho perdrem tot. M’escoltes? 169 00:17:43,753 --> 00:17:45,690 És hora que acabis amb això, amic. 170 00:18:03,304 --> 00:18:04,614 No hi ha sortida! 171 00:18:31,932 --> 00:18:36,682 Fra Silvestre, Fra Silvestre, fora son, fora son! 172 00:18:36,934 --> 00:18:39,619 Sonen les campanes, sonen les campanes. 173 00:18:39,809 --> 00:18:42,499 “Ding, dang, dong”. “Ding, dang, dong”. 174 00:18:42,748 --> 00:18:48,560 Fra Silvestre, Fra Silvestre, fora son, fora son! 175 00:18:48,757 --> 00:18:51,748 Sonen les campanes, sonen les campanes. 176 00:18:51,872 --> 00:18:54,623 “Ding, dang, dong”. “Ding, dang, dong”. 177 00:18:58,186 --> 00:19:01,502 Ets part del nostre equip, William. Encara que no ho creguis, ho ets. 178 00:19:02,002 --> 00:19:05,125 Encara que tot sigui tant dur, no ťabandonarem. 179 00:19:05,625 --> 00:19:08,875 Pensa-ho, ets el nostre amic… El meu amic. 180 00:19:12,423 --> 00:19:16,302 És hora ďelegir de part de qui estàs. Allibera el vertader William. 181 00:19:16,613 --> 00:19:19,803 Tens raó, és hora ďelegir. İ elegeixo eliminar-te. 182 00:19:22,304 --> 00:19:24,739 Ràpid, Yumi, corre cap a la torre! 183 00:19:41,809 --> 00:19:44,557 — Fra Silvestre, Fra Silvestre… — Della Robbia! Això no és una escola de música! 184 00:19:45,428 --> 00:19:46,435 No! 185 00:19:53,615 --> 00:19:55,306 Digues què coi fas! 186 00:19:55,490 --> 00:19:57,680 Della Robbia, torna aquí! 187 00:19:59,240 --> 00:20:03,305 Torna aquí! Torna aquí ara mateix! 188 00:20:32,621 --> 00:20:33,746 Me n’alegro que hagis tornat. 189 00:20:33,874 --> 00:20:35,936 Bé, Yumi, és hora ďacabar el treball. 190 00:20:40,787 --> 00:20:45,161 Della Robbia! No ho repetiré, és la teva última oportunitat! 191 00:21:37,495 --> 00:21:38,557 William! 192 00:21:39,118 --> 00:21:44,808 Volia donar-te les gràcies. Sense tu hauríem perdut. 193 00:21:46,434 --> 00:21:48,433 No creus que som un gran equip? 194 00:21:50,497 --> 00:21:51,870 Un de molt bo. 195 00:21:59,691 --> 00:22:00,371 İ què ťha dit? 196 00:22:01,900 --> 00:22:04,088 6 hores de permanència, i una mica de servei a la comunitat. 197 00:22:04,340 --> 00:22:05,278 Què malament. 198 00:22:06,279 --> 00:22:08,339 Després de tot, la idea del refugi no ha servit. 199 00:22:08,589 --> 00:22:11,338 Podria ser, però sense tu, ľAelita i ľUlrich haurien perdut tots els codis que els queden. 200 00:22:11,464 --> 00:22:14,340 Tota aquesta idea del refugi i els “Sense codis” és una merda. 201 00:22:14,527 --> 00:22:19,842 Tens raó, però has fet tot el que nosaltres fem. Protegir els altres sense importar-ne res. 202 00:22:20,341 --> 00:22:23,717 Llavors, si he entès bé, m’ajudareu amb el meu treball a la comunitat? 203 00:22:23,966 --> 00:22:25,403 Bé, depèn. Què cal fer? 204 00:22:26,654 --> 00:22:28,593 Netejar els graﬀitis del bany… 205 00:22:29,092 --> 00:22:32,343 Ajudar una setmana al menjador… 206 00:22:32,782 --> 00:22:36,468 Treure els xiclets de les cadires… 207 00:22:36,718 --> 00:22:38,783 Córrer al voltant del pati 10 vegades… 208 00:22:38,968 --> 00:22:42,720 Ei, amics, torneu! Torneu, amics! Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:The Codeless